Conventional musical instruments are analog devices and the efforts to digitize instruments have been more ineffective except where the instruments have a key or valve for every different note such as a piano. The available electronic instruments suffer from one-dimensionality owing to the binary nature of their controls. For example, electronic guitars with vanes were divided into a strummer vane device and a neck system that worked together. The most blatant and detrimental feature of this approach was the non-tuned “noise” cause when the strummer vane was released.